


Wrong Date

by LostInThought96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Happy Birthday Ana and Renee!





	Wrong Date

Hermione hushed everyone as the steps on the porch became louder. Harry ushered all the guests into their hiding places and sent a thumbs up to Hermione, grinning as he did so. The doorknob jiggled as Draco unlocked the door. After a muttered curse and a frustrated ‘alohomora,’ the door opened, and the light flicked on. Hermione was the first to jump as the others followed. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Echoed through the room, and Draco jumped, clutching his wand, eyes wild and immediately on the defense. His stance softened once he saw all his friends and family standing around the room, smiles lighting their faces. He lowered his wand and pocketed it. 

“Whose birthday is it?” 

The room was deathly quiet. Hermione could faintly hear someone clear their throat awkwardly and looked at Draco in confusion. “I-... it’s yours?” 

Draco looked back at Lucius, Narcissa, and the three Slytherins in the far corner beside the floo. His expression changed from confusion to amusement, and he began laughing. That stopped abruptly when he saw the hurt on Hermione’s face. He coughed gruffly into his fist and put his hands on his hips, addressing his parents and friends. 

“Which one of you decided not to tell her my birthday is in June?”

The corners of Theo and Blaise’s lips quirked upwards, and Pansy looked to Narcissa. 

“We didn’t have the heart to tell her, my dragon. She was so excited to throw a party for you.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened, and she began to shake her head. “No, no, on your calendar in our room, it says ‘ _ March 10th birthday’  _ in big, bold writing!”

Draco bit his bottom lip, concealing a smile, and stepped forward to her. “Love… I was writing down the birthday of one of the house-elves at the Manor. She helped raise me, and I take her a cake to share with the others and flowers for her room every year. I’ve offered clothes, but I’ve been hit with her slipper too many times to do that again.” 

All of the hurt on Hermione’s face melted away and was replaced by pure admiration. “So.. then why is January first also marked?” 

Draco’s pale cheeks tinted with pink, and he stuck his hands in his pockets. “I-I go see Buckbeak on the anniversary of his trial date. Kinda like, ‘im sorry for almost getting you killed’ sort of thing.” Even Lucius, in the back, looked sheepish as Hagrid patted him on the shoulder, sending him forward a step from the force. 

“Oh, Draco..” Hermione smiled and jumped at him, wrapping him into a hug. “I’m so proud of how far you've come.” 

Draco smiled and kissed her, dipping her down and smirking against her lips when Ron cleared his throat. “Oi! So are we eating today or what?” 

The party started full swing after that. 

Draco pulled Pansy aside near the end and crossed his arms over his chest. “You knew what today was. You know my birthday. Why didn't  _ you _ tell Hermione my birthday is in June?” 

Pansy just smiled knowingly. “Same reason I am not saying a word on October thirtieth or February nineteenth. You’ll thank me later.” She patted his cheek and walked away, saying her goodbyes with Theo and leaving. 

Once Draco and Hermione were in bed that night, Hermione, laying on his chest, smiled and kissed him, sitting straight up and looking directly at the reader.    
  
“Happy eight months before your birthday, Cherry.” 

Draco stared in bewilderment as she laid back down and closed her eyes. 

  
Hermione, what the bloody fuck was that, and who the hell is ‘ _ Cherry’ _ ?”


End file.
